Little Spider
by luckyeleven
Summary: Looking into the future of Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy things may seem perfect. They are married, successful, & most importantly happy. However maintaining this happiness may not be as easy as it seems, especially when evil is constantly targeted at them. There is no doubt that their relationship can withstand hardship, but what if it's not only their love that's at stake?
1. Chapter 1

Gwen Stacy looked at her watch. 11:30 PM. It was late and she was still at her office finishing up some paperwork. Peter was probably waiting for her at home, while she was going over all resumes of the students that want to intern at their company. _Their company_. She smiled at the thought. She never imagined that she and Peter would ever reach where they were right now. They are the owners of OCSORP, and they have made a lot of adjustments to its previous system. For instance they stopped all research on cross-genetic species and have been investing a great amount of time on stem cell research. It was important for them to keep the business clean and avoid what almost caused the company to crash years ago when Norman Osborn ran it. The new trials that she had initiated were extremely successful and she was very excited about how well things were going for her. However, she did feel that Norman Osborn deserves some credit for creating the whole high school internship program. Without it, she would have never been introduced to this field of science, therefore she kept this program and has been dealing with high schoolers from all around the world ever since she had the job.

Gwen felt so lucky and grateful. She has the job of her dreams and more importantly she has the best husband in the world. Peter was her rock. They had been there for each other and always will be. Without Gwen, Peter would have never been able to find a balance between his two lives. Spiderman has become essential in keeping New York safe, and yet no one knows who he really is except for Gwen and their families. They decided to tell their families once they had gotten married. Gwen's mother and brothers now know, and so does Peter's aunt May. It lifted a great burden off their shoulders once they told their families. However, one thing will always worry Gwen. It has been worrying her since the moment she found out that her Peter Parker was spider-man. His life. His safety. Him. The things that mattered most to her were so fragile. However, Peter will always believe that he has a responsibility towards the world. He owes people his gift. She can never stop him from doing what is right. Even if the undeniable consequences are her biggest fears…

The sound of someone knocking at her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in," said Gwen. She hadn't realized how tired she was until she spoke.

Gwen's new assistant, Jenny, opens the door and comes in.

"Miss Gwen, would it be okay if I go home now?" she asked.

Gwen tried to hold back a laugh. "Jenny you can call me Gwen you know! And you can be normal around me. You were supposed to leave hours ago anyway, why are you still here?"

Jenny look surprised at her boss's attitude and loosened up a bit. "Well I thought that I should leave whenever you leave…"

"No sweety you should leave when your working hours are over. There will be lots of nights when Peter or I would stay here late. You don't have to wait for us," explained Gwen to the young girl.

Jenny smiled, "Okay thanks Mi- , oh right, umm… Gwen." Gwen smiled back as Jenny left her office.

She eyed all the papers she had left. She got her phone out of her purse, with the intention of texting Peter that she was going to be late, but much to her dismay it was out of battery. "This is going to be a long night," she muttered to herself.

MEANWHILE

Spiderman swung from building to building overlooking the streets of New York. He decided to leave the office a little early and go do his Spidey duties. He doesn't usually get involved in small crimes, but he was really in the mood of catching a bad guy. He stopped on the roof of a random building and took his phone out. He pressed speed dial "1" but it wasn't working. Gwen's phone was probably off. As he was putting his phone back in his backpack, he heard the sound of someone screaming. He smiled at the thought of danger nearby. He ran to the edge of the roof and saw a young girl screaming that a guy took her purse. He jumped to the roof of the building in front of him and caught a glimpse of a guy in black running with a Louis Vuitton in his hand. He told the girl to stay where she was as he swung down to catch the guy who had already ran past a few blocks. Within a few seconds, spiderman was standing in front of the thief with a smirk on his face. The guy had one of those self-made masks on.

"Common dude, we both know that I can only pull off a mask," said Peter sarcastically.

The man tried to run away but it was to no avail. Spiderman had already shot three webs on him; one that removed his mask, one that pulled the purse out of his hand, and one that tied his feet together. He moved closer to him. The guy had really short dark hair, dark eyes, and a terrified look on his face. Peter felt bad for the dude. Most crooks fear being caught by normal guys in badges, not a guy in spandex that sticks to walls and shoots webs at things.

Peter looked the guy in the eye. "I'm going to go now and return this fine purse to the fine lady that you stole it from. Just remember, I know your face." Peter then swung back to the building where he told the girl to wait, and he returned the purse back to her.

Peter then checked the time. It was 12:45 AM. It was _really _late. He instantly changed out of his spidey suit and made his way home as fast as he could.

Peter managed to make it to his house in about 10 minutes. The moment he stepped foot on the porch, he found Gwen unlocking the door of their home. She didn't notice his presence, so he slowly crept behind her and put his mouth as close to her ear as he could without having her realize that he was there.

"Helloooo," he said in her ear. Gwen let out a tiny scream and jumped, dropping the keys out of her hand. She turned around and a flush of relief came across her face when she realized it was him. She took a moment to search his body for any cuts or bruises. Thankfully, there were none.

"I hate it when you startle me like that," she eventually said.

He kissed her cheek. "Im sorry", he replied as he picked the keys off the ground and opened the door.

"I thought you were waiting for me", they both happened to say at the same time, smiling at each other afterwards.

Gwen chose to speak first, "I had to look at all the intern papers"

Peter continued, "I had to stop this guy who took a girl's purse"

"Oh, really?" she said as she came closer to him and took his shirt off. He was a bit sweaty, which made his stomach muscles stand out more than the usual.

Peter pulled her up, and she wrapped her legs around his torso. He started kissing her neck and moved down progressively. Its funny how they have been married for almost a year now, and have been together since high school, and yet they are still all over each other all the time. _All the time._

"Peter," said Gwen as she dug her hands in his perfect hair.

"Yes," Peter could barely speak. His mouth was a bit busy doing other stuff.

Gwen now looked him in the eye, "I'm hungry".

Peter put her down and let out a tiny laugh. "Okay," he said. "I just want to take a shower, then I'll utilize my awesome cooking skills and I'll make you something fantastic".

"Perfect," she said as she thanked him with a small peck on his lips. The moment he left the room Gwen collapsed on the couch. She was _exhausted. _Her eyelids felt like they weighed a ton. She rarely felt this tired… it was strange. She wanted to come home early and get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow was the wedding of her younger brother Andrew so she had to be up early and help her mom out in the decorations and the planning and all that stuff. She was truly dreading it right now; she had no idea how she would be awake through half of it. She eventually got off the couch and went to the bedroom to change into her pajamas. Her pajamas were basically Peter's boxers and one of her tank tops. She pulled her hair out of the neat ponytail she had on all day, brushed it, and placed it in a low and comfortable bun. She could never sleep with her hair loose ever since she was a little girl. She suddenly remembered her father and how he used to brush her hair from time to time. Her heat sank at the thought of her father; she missed him so much. If only he were alive to see how good Peter is for her so that Peter could stop feeling guilty about breaking his promise to him.

Peter then came out of the shower all wet and sexy. He smiled at her and Gwen immediately felt better.

"I will never get over how cute you look in my boxers," he said as he put on a t-shirt and similar looking boxers to the one she was wearing. She let out a laugh. He really did know how to make her feel better, whether he knew he was doing it or not.

"I will never get over how hot you look after a shower," she said with a cheeky smile plastered on her face.

"Common let's eat," he said.

"Finally," said Gwen. He took her hand and pulled her to the kitchen.

Gwen observed Peter as he sliced some cheddar cheese and turkey and put it on toast. Peter loved making food for her, and she wasn't exactly the best chef in the world. Peter, on the other hand, was quite the expert in the kitchen.

"So why did you stop a mugging? You usually don't deal with small stuff like that," she asked him.

"I'm getting bored. Nothing major is happening. Which is a good thing of course but still, I miss fighting big bad guys," he said honestly.

She nodded her head. Gwen was truly thankful that there hadn't been any big bad guys around lately. The memories of Peter coming home cut and bruised made her shiver. There were times where she had to stich up his cuts and make casts for him. He would never agree to go to a hospital unless he was extremely hurt.

It was as if Peter could read her mind, so he changed the subject of their conservation. "You look really tired," he said with a concerned look on his face. She looked like she could doze off while standing up. It was very unusual to see her like this.

"It's been a really long day," she said.

Peter did feel bad about leaving all the intern papers for her to deal with. "I'm sorry I had to leave the office early, next time bring the papers home and I will do them at night," he said as he placed the sandwiches on the grill.

Gwen smiled at him. "Baby its okay! It's the least I can do." He walked up to her and held her face in his hands, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I don't want you to work too hard," he said as he pulled away from her.

"I don't want _you _to work too hard! At least my work doesn't involve keeping this entire city safe," said Gwen. Peter looked at her with a guilty smile on his face. She smiled back as she took her sandwich and followed him to the living room.

They sat curled up on the couch watching an episode of Castle. Half way through the episode Peter noticed that Gwen had fallen asleep. Peter would have stayed up all night just to watch her sleep. The way her chest gently moved up and down… The way her face looked so peaceful and untouched… But he thought that it would probably be best if he took her to their bedroom. He untangled his hand from hers and carefully lifted her in his arms making sure not to make too much sound. Thankfully, she didn't wake up and he successfully tucked her into their bed. Peter decided that he must sleep too, for he as well had a big day ahead of him tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen woke up feeling the heat of the sun on her skin. She was facing the window, and Peter whose arms she was wrapped it, was behind her. She had hoped that she would feel a bit better when she woke up, but sadly her head was pounding painfully. Peter sensed that she had woken up.

"Good morning," he said not moving from the position they were in.

"Morning," Gwen replied. She turned around to face him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He returned the gesture with a wide smile. Gwen then got out of bed and went to use the bathroom. Today was all about her Andrew's wedding, so both her and Peter had taken a day off from work. Gwen took a look at herself in the mirror and sighed. Her eyes portrayed her tiredness, which was quite unusual. She took a shower and then straightened her hair and applied some make up on her eyes and cheeks to make her look less flushed. When she was done, Gwen went to the kitchen only to find a delicious looking omelet awaiting her on the table.

"You have got to stop making me all this yummy food Peter," she said teasing him.

"But I like making you smile," he replied while eating his omelet.

"You know that there are lots of other ways to make me smile"

Peter raised an eyebrow at her cheekily. "So, what time are you going to head over to your mom's house?"

Gwen was done with her omelet already. "Now, actually. There's a lot to be done. I am just truly glad that I was not chosen to be a bridesmaid."

"You still look tired though. Are you feeling okay?" Peter asked. Gwen didn't want him to notice.

"Just a bit. Its nothing I can't handle," she said as she got up from her seat and grabbed her purse.

Peter knew her too well to know that she wasn't being completely truthful. "Okay baby I'll see you in a couple of hours," he said. She placed a kiss on his lips and left the house.

Gwen was greeted with the smell of flowers the moment she stepped foot in her mother's penthouse.

So many people were running around placing things everywhere, Gwen couldn't even find her mother. The after party was to take place in the penthouse since it was quite big and could easily fit around 200 people. The wedding itself however, was to take place in the same church where she and Peter got married. Finally, Gwen found a familiar figure.

"Johnny!" she called out to her youngest brother. Johnny had just graduated high school and her other brother, Blake, who is older than Johnny but younger than Andrew is in university.

"Gwen!" Johnny exclaimed as he came over and gave his sister a hug. He, like her, was still in casual attire.

"Where's mom and the rest?" said Gwen, still searching the room for another familiar face.

"Blake is out with Andrew getting their tux's, but mom… well she's all over the place. You know how mom gets when it comes to planning stuff. The vein on her forehead is so close to popping, it's not even funny," said Johnny bearing his perfect white teeth.

Gwen couldn't help but laugh as she conjured a mental image. "Well then I think she's going to be needing our assistance".

"Um yeah, you do that while I assist my stomach in getting the satisfaction it needs. The caterers just finished baking croissants."

Gwen rolled her eyes and laughed. Typical Johnny. Realizing how much she missed her family, Gwen continued searching for her mother.

Peter turned on his CB radio and was surprised to find no sound coming out of it. That was odd. He sat for around an hour waiting to hear something, but New York seemed to be crime-free today. Maybe it was a sign that he should turn the thing off. He did promise Gwen that there would be no Spidey business today. He looked at his watch. 1:00 pm. The wedding starts at 5, but he has to go and get his tux first, and then help out at the penthouse. He gathered his things, and was about to head out when the doorbell rang. Now who could that be? Peter opened the door and smiled when he saw Aunt May before him.

"Aunt May!" Peter kissed her cheek and helped her in.

"Thank God you're home. I was afraid that I would come and find no one here," she said as she sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Well why didn't you call?" Peter asked.

"I was out and I had forgotten my phone at home. Where's Gwen?"

"She went to her moms early to help out. You're coming today right?"

"Of course. I am only going to the church though. Party's are a bit too much for me." She said with a smile.

Peter returned it. He sat with Aunt May for almost an hour, before he excused himself and left. As much as he loved her random short visits, today was seriously not the day for them. He had to get his tux and he promised Gwen that he would go with her to the church from her mother's house so he had to be there in time.

Gwen finally found her mother. She was trying to set up what looked like a chocolate fountain machine. "Mom!"

"Gweny!" she hugged her daughter. "I am so glad you are here, but seriously darling there is no time for chitchat. You have a pair of hands, so get to work."

Gwen tried to hold back a laugh as she found her mother's stressfulness quite funny, but she failed.

"What are you laughing at? It wasn't that long ago when I was doing all of this for your wedding," said Mrs. Stacy with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"Nothing. I just miss you." Gwen said honestly.

"I miss you too sweetheart," said Mrs. Stacey as she squeezed Gwen's shoulder and got back to work. Gwen was about to walk away when her mother said something. "Oh and Gwen…"

"Yeah?"

"You're dress is in your old room." Said her mother with a smile.

Gwen had completely forgotten about her dress. She picked it out with her good friend Angie, who is also coming to the wedding. It was lavender in color, strapless, and a bit tight. Gwen didn't really like wearing body-complimenting clothing, but Angie and Peter insisted that it was beautiful and that she must wear it. Gwen then reminded herself that she must get to work and ignore the fact that she could easily fall asleep while doing it.

To Peter's complete surprise, he found Gwen's brothers Andrew and Blake at the tux place. Peter was actually good friends with his brothers in law. They talked and laughed around at how they kept important things like getting a tux till the last minute, and then went together back to the penthouse.

Peter walked into what seemed like a school playground when the recess bell rings. People were running around everywhere holding all kinds of stuff he could barely catch up even with his spidey senses. Gwen, however, he can easily spot. Andrew and Blake followed him to go to Gwen, who was arranging napkins. Her brothers obviously haven't seen her in a while so they practically jumped on the woman in an attempt to greet her.

"GWENY!" they both screamed as they attacked her. Gwen hugged them back and managed to say, "Guys I miss you so much but seriously you are messing with my hair".

Peter laughed at that. She hadn't even noticed Peter until he let out his familiar laugh.

"Peter!" she said, surprised to see him.

"Helloooo," he said before he kissed her shortly. "Im going to go find your mom and say hi."

"Good luck with that," said Gwen rolling her eyes. She then turned back to her brothers. "Andie I still cannot believe that you are getting married."

Andrew simply shrugged and said, "I honestly can't believe it either. However I do think that the ultimate shock will happen when Johnny ties the knot."

"True," Blake and Gwen said at the same time, laughing afterwards.

Gwen then looked at her watch. "Guys its 3.30, we should all start getting ready."

They nodded their heads in agreement and parted to go get dressed. Gwen wanted to get Peter first. Luckily, she found him close by talking to her mother. Gwen interrupted their conversation.

"Hey guys, don't you think we should be getting dressed by now? Its 3.30," she said.

"Yes okay, you're right. Ill see you guys later," said Mrs. Stacy as she walked away hastily.

Gwen slid her hand in Peter's. "Let's go," he said.

The two of them went up to her old room in order to get ready. "Oh my God it's been ages since I was in your room!" said Peter as he entered the familiar space.

"I know! Me too!" Gwen began to take her clothes off and so did he. She was thankful that she had her hair and make up already done, there was nothing left to do but put her dress on. She threw herself on the bed when she was just wearing her bra and underwear. Peter, who only had his boxers on, sat on top of her. He stroked her face with his hand and then planted a firm kiss on her lips. "You aren't feeling well," he said knowingly.

"Is it that obvious?" Gwen asked him.

"Just to me," he said, still stroking her face.

"Good," she said as she got up to a sitting position and began to kiss him. Interrupting them, Gwen's mother knocked on the door. "Gwen, I have your heels."

Gwen sighed as she went up to the door and opened it slightly. She took the heels from her mom, thanked her, and went back to her old bed. Peter put on his tux.

"You look quite dashing," said Gwen as she began to put her dress on.

"Why thank you," he said coming up behind her to help her zip the dress. "You look beautiful. I told you this dress was amazing."

"Amazing yet uncomfortable," said Gwen.

They stayed in her room and relaxed for a while until it was time to actually go to the church. A few minutes after they arrived, the church was full of people. Not a space was unoccupied. Peter and Gwen held hands throughout the entire ceremony, remembering how they were in this very church a year ago. Gwen was so happy for her brother, but she wished her dad were here to see it. She could tell that her mother and other two brothers had also been feeling the absence of her father throughout the ceremony. She certainly felt it at her wedding. Andrew had to give her away and that was an amazing thing for him to do and she will never forget it, but still… a father is meant to give away his little girl. Despite the feelings of absence, the ceremony was spectacular and the after party was certainly going to be way better.


	3. Chapter 3

Loud music, alcohol, dancing… The three important elements of a good party were all present and alive, yet something was wrong. Something was really wrong. A few hours into the party, Peter's spidey senses were going on like crazy. Peter tried to dance along with Gwen and their friends and family, but something at the back of his mind was telling him that there was something off. Gwen, knowing Peter well, could tell that he was sensing something. Peter searched the room, for something… someone… but nothing! Whatever was triggering his senses was not in this house, but it was close by. Gwen pulled him away from all the people and the commotion and they went outside on the terrace. There were still some people but at least they didn't have music blasting loudly in their ears.

"Peter what is going on?" Gwen asked him in a low voice, desperate to understand what goes on in his mind when his spidey senses are alert.

"I don't know. I just feel something wrong. But there isn't anything in the penthouse itself, its just near." He was worried and nervous, which made Gwen even more worried and nervous.

"Do you want to check it out?" she asked him.

"I won't relax if I don't. I am going up to the roof first." He said, making his decision.

"I'll come with you," she said.

"Gwen no! You have to stay here. If there really is something I need someone to have all the people leave. I need you to stay here," he said desperately.

"Okay Peter, but if you don't come back in 15 minutes I am going to come up," she said. There was no point in arguing with her. Peter just sighed and said, "Okay. I love you"

"Me too," she kissed him and let him go.

Gwen went back inside and waited.

10 minutes. 11… 12… Where was he? Why would he take this long if he was just supposedly checking it out? It was times like this when she hated the fact that Peter was Spiderman. 13… 14…

Meanwhile…

Peter went up to the roof and his senses were becoming extreme. He walked around, and looked around, and there was still nothing. Have his senses gone bad? He leaned on the edge of the roof holding his head in his hands feeling frustrated. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Peter Parker," said the unfamiliar voice of a man. He turned around at superhuman speed to find the source of his previous anxiety. He was a tall man, with broad shoulders and a fit body. He was bald and had piercing blue eyes. The man was dressed in a suit. Peter had no idea who this person was, but he was the one causing his senses to go off. Before Peter was able to speak or shoot webs at him, he found himself plastered to the wall behind him. The guy had taken out a weird device and shot some kind of rings that kept his arms and legs firmly attached to the wall. With all his might, Peter tried to get himself out of the rings but it was to no avail.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked the man eventually.

"Now why do you have to be so rude?" replied the man in his husky voice as he came closer to Peter.

"Really?" replied Peter  
"I just want to have a nice conversation with a young man who is quite similar to me. Someone who leads a double life," said the man.

"Well isn't that sweet," Peter replied sarcastically.

"I do not like you, Peter Parker. You think you live the perfect life, owner of OSCORP, husband to Gwen Stacy, oh and Spiderman as well. Don't you have a lot on your plate?"

Peter was now furious. "You leave Gwen out of this. Now why don't you tell me what you want? Or who you are?"

"Oh what I want is really simple. I want you gone. Your presence will disturb my plans for this city. I will not let some man in a mask stop me from getting what I want," the man said as he took a gun out of his pocket and came even closer to Peter. A wave of fear suddenly overtook him, not because of the high possibility of this man killing him, but because Gwen had just entered the roof. The man had his back to her thankfully, and Peter tried hard to not show his fear for Gwen on his face. He gestured for her to go with his eyes, but she didn't. She had a knife in her hand and a scared look on her face. Peter kept talking to the man trying to keep him busy so that he would not notice Gwen. The moment she was close enough, Gwen stabbed the man in his back. The man however, did not fall to the ground immediately. He somehow managed to turn around and as if by reflex, he pulled his trigger. All Peter could see was two figures falling to the ground.

"Gwen!" he shouted. He felt a feeling that he had only felt once in his life. The same feeling he had when he found Uncle Ben dead on the street. Only this time, it was a million times worse. The rings that kept him to the wall fell off the moment the bald man fell to the ground. Peter wasted no time in hurrying to Gwen. "Gwen," he began to shout desperately feeling tears running down his face. Why wasn't she awake? The bullet seemed to have gone in her waist. She was still breathing but she was unconscious. Shots like this don't make you unconscious immediately. Peter took off his jacket quickly and wrapped it around her waist trying to lessen the bleeding. Peter carefully put her in his arms wanting to swing down to the nearest emergency room. "Peter!" a voice interrupted him. He turned around to see Blake who had a flushed look on his face. "Gwen! Oh my God… Oh my god… What the fuck happened Peter?!" Blake began to panic.

Peter could barely speak. "Blake we have no time, I am taking her to the hospital. You can meet me there." Peter was choking up. He could waste no time. He immediately jumped down the roof and swung his way to the hospital.

Peter was in the emergency room in under 5 minutes. He was soaked in Gwen's blood and that scared him. The ER doctors noticed the severity of Gwen's case and dismissed the other people with minor issues who were waiting.

"What happened to her?" a female surgeon asked Peter as they put her on a gurney. She looked rushed and confused.

"She-she was shot," said Peter. Peter didn't know how much he could tell her. It was just their families and probably the president and his people who knew that he was spiderman.

The doctor looked at him in pity and said, "Okay, you can explain later"

Thank God, thought Peter. They took her into an ER and Peter slid to the ground. It was his fault, he thought to himself. Gwen was hurt because of him. This was exactly why Captain Stacy wanted him to stay away from her, and he was right. Gwen didn't deserve to get hurt. Peter buried his face in his hands, unable to cope with the immense feelings of guilt and fear. Fear that the one person that makes him happy to be alive will not make it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a quick AN - I'm sorry for keeping you waiting! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed 3! Please share this story and keep reviewing, I will update a lot sooner if you do ;) Finally, I hope this chapter shocks you. **

* * *

"I need an ultrasound please," said Dr. Lexi as she rubbed gel Gwen's stomach and waist quickly. This case perplexed her. Never did she see a couple coming into the emergency room in what looked like clothes you would wear to a wedding or something. She carefully maneuvered her hand around Gwen's torso checking where the bullet entered. This was no clean shot. The bullet went in deep. Suddenly, she felt her whole body tense when she saw something she would never have expected to see.

"Dr. Steven, would you come take a look at this?" she said. Dr. Stevens had a shocked expression on his face, which confirmed that what she saw was actually real.

"Her husband didn't say anything?" he asked.

"No, I don't think he knows!" she answered.

"Well, how is she not…?" he said and was interrupted by Dr Lexi.

"I don't know Steven we have no time to talk. Everyone stop whatever you are doing! We MUST take her to the OR immediately." Said Dr. Lexi in a rush. She felt this strange urge to protect Gwen and had never felt this urge with any other patient in her life. "She has to make it."

* * *

Peter heard his name being called. He pulled his face away from his hands that were now wet and looked up to find Mrs. Stacy, Blake and Johnny. They left the wedding as if nothing had happened, and they decided not to tell Andrew until the wedding was over. Peter got up and Mrs. Stacy took him in her embrace.

"Peter what happened?" she eventually said as she let him go.

"I felt that something was wrong and I wanted to go check the roof. Gwen wanted to come with me but I told her to stay and she said that she would come for me if I didn't come back down within 15 minutes. I went up and this guy was there, he plastered me to a wall and started making threats. Gwen then came and she stabbed him in the back but he managed to turn around and he shot her. Then they both collapsed." Peter was able to say the whole story, as if he just accepted that it had actually taken place.

"Oh my God," were the only words Julia was able to say. She felt water trickling down her face. She was not ready to face this sort of struggle again. It had taken her so long to get better after her husband passed away. She didn't think she would make it if anything happened to Gwen. Her daughter. Her baby.

"Mom sit down," Blake said as he and Johnny pulled her to a chair. Peter went back to his position on the ground. Blake and Johnny wanted to get up and have him sit down on a chair but Mrs. Stacy told them to leave him alone.

About 2 hours later, finally Dr. Lexi came to Peter and the rest. She had a tired and exasperated look on her face. This cannot be good…

Peter immediately stood up, "is she okay?" he asked desperately.

"Yes, yes…" said Dr. Lexi just to reassure Peter. "But please sit down Mr. Parker. There is a lot we need to discuss." She sat down on a table that was facing Peter and Mrs. Stacy. Blake and Johnny were on the edges.

"Okay, so when we used an ultrasound to check where the bullet entry, we noticed something…" she began.

"Noticed what Dr.?" Mrs Stacy inquired

"Gwen is pregnant," Dr. Lexi blurted out, unable to keep it in any longer.


End file.
